


Beauty and the Beast

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: When Sonny Corinthos hears of a sex slave auction going down in his territory he goes to shut it down...never expecting to find the Beauty to his Beast.AU Sonny/EmilyCOMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. A bunch of evil villains at Disney do. Those buttheads also own the lyrics to the song Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is AU...as are all of my Sonny stories if you have not noticed. Emily is sixteen (I'm on a lolita kick...sue me!) and Sonny is thirty-six (picture the Sonny from around 1998-2001). This story features a romantic relationship between an adult and a teenager. It also kinda/sorta deals with the sex trade if you squint. No, I don't know why my brain works the way that it does so please don't ask. There has been no Lily, no Brenda, Carly, Alexis, Sam...I'm not continuing this list because I want to get around to actually writing the story but you get the point. Carly does appear as a supporting character but she is with Jason in this story. The Emily in this fic is Amber Tamblyn and the Jason is Steve Burton...the ONLY Jason in my opinion (Billy Miller who?). Oh, one last thing...Sonny and Mike's relationship was mended prior to this story ever starting...because I like Mike (hehe, that rhymed). This story is to make up for the loss of The Mobster and the Actress and Princess Diana (the story, not the person!). I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> WARNING!!! Dark Sonny ahead! Read the title folks. It's obvious that Sonny is the Beast to Emily's Beauty. He's dark, he's dangerous, he's sexual...he's everything we loved about him back in the day prior to what I like to call the After Penthouse Disaster or APD for short. Seriously, Sonny's character went to shit when he left the penthouse and moved to Greystone. I'm still pissed off they introduced a grown biological son in Dante and they made him a COP. Dante is sexy and alpha male enough to be Sonny's heir apparent...and HE'S A COP! I saw Dominic Zamprogna as a villain on Supernatural and he was awesome! He was a vampire that could both terrify you and make you want to beg him to take you to bed...not kidding. The episode is in season one and is called Bloodlust. He would make a badass, sexy mobster if the writers would get their heads out of their asses. I don't care how they do it. Pull a Jason on him and have him knock his noggin (seriously, does Jase even have a brain left after all the hits he's taken?) and forget being a good guy...just DO IT!

Sonny arrived in his penthouse after a long day of dealing with business at the coffee warehouse...both kinds of business. He was the newest boss in the five families having only taken the helm of the Port Charles territory five years earlier, and everyone seemed to think that young meant weak. He was proving the other bosses wrong but it was tiring him out. Just that morning, Jason, his underboss, discovered that three of the employees at the coffee warehouse were plants from a rival family trying to get information on the Corinthos operation. They had been dealt with but after that, he had been needed to deal with actual legitimate, legal business. Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Co. was under audit by the IRS (as it was every year) and Sonny had been needed for questioning by the government accountant...the questioning had taken over two hours.

Now, he was home, he was alone, and all he really wanted was to get laid. He was a man. He wasn't going to lie.

He was just thinking of taking a shower and heading out to Club 101 to see if he could pick up an easy lay when his front door opened and Jason walked in.

“You gotta see this...” Jason threw a thin catalog in his lap.

Sonny picked up the catalog. He immediately felt like he was going to be sick. This was no catalog that you would receive in the mail. This catalog had the photograph of a half-naked little girl on the cover and the poor thing looked terrified.

“What the fuck is this and why did I need to see it?” Sonny asked as he opened the catalog against his better judgment.

The pages were full of girls between the ages of five and eighteen who were...for sale. Their ages, measurements and virginal status were listed like they were animals up for adoption at the local animal shelter but that wasn't the case. Animals would be treated better.

“This is an auction going down at Coleman's place tonight and he's telling anyone who asks that he's operating with your okay.”

Sonny saw red. Coleman was the sleaziest criminal in town. He owned a dive bar on the docks and was always looking for ways to make a quick buck. Sonny usually looked the other way when it came to the shit that Coleman got up to – he was too small-time for him to worry about. Well, it looked like Coleman had decided to step-up his game...and there was no way in hell this auction was going down. Not in Port Charles. Not in Sonny's territory.

“Call Alexis and have her get in touch with Taggart. Give him the catalog and tell him what you just told me...except leave out Coleman's name...I'll deal with that son of a bitch myself.” Sonny got to his feet.

“You wanna bring the cops in on this?” Jason looked surprised.

“These girls are going to need places to stay, families to look after them...we can't handle that...plus, if I give Taggart a big bust maybe he'll stay the hell off my ass for a while.”

Maybe if Taggart got his pretty face in the papers he would back off harassing Sonny for a week or two. Stranger things had been known to happen.

“Give me two hours and then call Alexis.” Were his last orders before he was out the door.

The inside of Coleman's bar was packed...Coleman's was never packed. You were likely to pick up some kind of infection from a dirty glass or undercooked food. Not only was the bar packed but the people who were hanging around nursing drinks were not Coleman's regular low-life customers. These were well-dressed, important men. Sonny mentally took note of the familiar faces so he could deal with them later.

He walked up to the bar and took silent glee in the panic that came over Coleman's rat-like face when he saw him.

“Mr. Corinthos, sir...ho...how can I help you tonight?” Coleman's eyes darted towards the brown wooden swinging door that led to the storage room. Well, at least now he knew where the girls were being kept.

He held up a finger to silence the terrified bar owner as he took out his cell phone and sent a message to Jason.

***Girls are in the storage room.***

Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Coleman...who was now nervously polishing a beer stein with a dirty dishtowel.

“What's this I hear about an auction going down tonight?” Sonny leaned his hip casually against the bar. “And why wasn't my permission sought?”

“My guy, Tony, told me we had your okay, Mr. Corinthos.”

He was lying through his teeth. For one, he didn't have a guy named Tony. He didn't have anyone working under him at all. Number two, everyone and their mother knew the consequences of bringing drugs or the sex trade to Port Charles. Sonny didn't allow it. Never had. Never would.

“We even got you a real nice present for your generosity, sir.” Coleman seemed to be thinking on his feet but Sonny was willing to play along for a little while longer. The longer Coleman thought he was going to live the better. It would make it that much sweeter when he put a bullet between his eyes.

“Let's see it,” He nodded his head.

Coleman set down the glass and rag and quickly opened the bar divider to allow Sonny to follow him back into the kitchen and to his office at the back of the building.

When he opened the dingy, plywood door of the office, there seated in the cold metal folding chair that sat behind the TV tray that served as a desk was...a goddess. A young, terrified goddess with long chestnut hair and big, round, innocent eyes. She had silent tears streaming down her face and was wearing a dress that a Spice Girl wouldn't even consider. It was strapless and silver and would probably barely cover her ass when she stood up. She couldn't have been any older than eighteen.

“She just turned sixteen last month.” Coleman smiled like he was actually proud of himself for procuring the angel girl that sat in front of him. “Pure as the fresh fallen snow too. Her step-daddy couldn't afford her no more so he sold her to me for a pretty fair price...you can have first crack at her.”

The weeping angel in front of him was the only thing that saved Coleman's life in that moment. The poor girl had already been through enough. She didn't need to witness his death.

Sonny put on what Jason called the “face of death” and turned to stare Coleman down.

“She's leaving with me...and someone tipped off the cops.” He growled low in his throat and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl shiver in terror. “We have to get you out of town. Meet me on the docks, Pier 5, in two hours.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Corinthos,” Coleman nodded before bolting out the door. The idiot would never know that he wasn't going to be leaving the docks alive.

Once he was alone with the girl, his first priority was making sure that she knew that he wasn't going to harm her. She was probably still under the impression that he was going to take her somewhere horrible and rape her. No...he was going to take her home and take care of her.

He knelt down in front of her. “What's your name, querida?”

“Em..Emil...Emily.” She finally managed to get out.

He reached out a hand to caress her cheek and could barely suppress the rage that came over him when she cringed away in terror.

“I'm not here to hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you either. My name's Sonny.” He told her as soothingly as a guy like him knew how. “I was just playing Coleman to get him out of the way. I'm the one who called the cops.”

“Rea...really?” She finally looked up and caught his gaze. Damn, her eyes really were beautiful.

“Really,” He gave her a full dimpled smile. The kind he knew drove women crazy. Now, Sonny wasn't cocky but he knew he was appealing to women. “Can I get you out of here before the cops get here? If you're still here when they get here, you're going to be put in the system with the other girls.”

He saw the terror in her eyes blaze back to life at the mention of foster care.

“Please,” She begged.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He held out his hand.

Once she fully got to her feet he realized that he had been wrong. The dress didn't cover her delectable ass at all and he didn't want the other perverts outside in the bar eyeballing her.

He shrugged out of his long brown suede jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It looked like a circus tent on her tiny frame but it covered her up. No one got to look at what belonged to him...and he intended to make Emily his just as soon as humanly possible.

Keeping her hand clasped tightly in his he quickly led her through the kitchen, out of the crowded barroom, and out to the parking lot where his bodyguard, Johnny, was waiting with his limo.

He helped Emily into the backseat and scooted close to her as Johnny closed the door.

“How are you doing, querida?” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and asked gently.

“I'm scared this is all some kind of trick...” She admitted in a meek little whisper. “That you are just trying to gain my trust so I won't fight you so much when you fuck me.”

Sonny winced internally. That disgusting word should never leave that beautiful mouth.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

“I would NEVER force myself on a woman...trust me, sweetheart...I don't need to.” He felt her shiver a bit against his side. What was that all about? “I would never touch you unless you gave me permission. It's YOUR body. You're the ONLY one who decides who gets the honor of touching it.” He told her firmly. “And you, querida, are not a woman to be fucked.” He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes and realized that his words had come out the wrong way. “Whores get fucked. A man makes love to a woman like you.”

If he wasn't mistaken, a tiny smile briefly passed over her face.

Sonny returned with Emily to Harborview Towers. He gave Johnny orders to keep the car running before escorting his girl (he really didn't care that his mind had decided to call her that) up to his penthouse.

Even though he had two guest rooms, he led her to the master bedroom – to his room. Knowing that Emily didn't have anything to change into, he went to his dresser and pulled out a blue silk pajama shirt and handed it to her.

“I'll call and have Wyndham's send over some clothes for you in the morning but for tonight you can sleep in this.” He handed it to her as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. “What size are you, querida?”

“Six,” She replied absentmindedly. She seemed to be lost in thought. “This is your room.” She turned to look at him.

He nodded slowly. “You don't have to sleep in here if you don't want to, sweetheart. I just figured that after what you've been through that you wouldn't want to be alone tonight. I can put you in one of the guest rooms if you would be more comfortable.”

“No!” She said quickly as she frantically shook her head.

He quickly moved to take a seat at her side. “Just breathe, Emily. You are welcome in here as long as you want to stay.” He assured her as he rubbed her back. She was welcome for the rest of her fucking life.

She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. “Thank you,” She said with such sincerity that Sonny's heart almost broke clear in half. The beautiful creature sitting on his red duvet, who would soon be slipping into his black satin sheets, had obviously not been shown much kindness in her short life. He was going to have to change that.

“You're welcome, querida.” He nodded towards a door off to the right. “The bathroom's in there. Why don't you go and have a shower and relax? My robe's on the back of the door...you can use it if you want. I have to run out for a bit.”

“Where are you going? When will you be back?” Her panic was back in full force.

“The bar that I found you in was in my territory. I need to go and deal with the police and talk to my attorney. I won't be gone long...I promise.” He lied as he reached out and caressed her cheek.

He saw by the look on her face that she didn't fully comprehend what he was talking about but eventually she nodded.

“There's a guard at the front door and you have the run of the penthouse.” He made sure to assure her before he left.

Just like the idiot that Sonny knew that he was, Coleman was waiting for him on the docks when he arrived.

“Mr. Corinthos, sir,” Sonny wanted to laugh at the fact that Coleman was actually relieved to see him. Fucking moron.

Sonny casually strolled to Coleman's side before grabbing the back of his neck and forcing him to his knees.

“What the – ?” The slimeball looked up at him in confusion.

“Tell me, Coleman,” Sonny spoke so nonchalantly that you would think he was discussing the score of the previous night's football game. “What made you think I would let you get away with selling little girls on my turf?” He reached inside his jacket and extracted his rarely used pearl-handled .45. The gun was usually just for show. He didn't like to get his hands dirty...that's what Jason was for – what Jason was good at – but for this piece of shit, he was willing to make an exception.

“Tony said we had your permission, sir!” Coleman sat on his knees with his hands raised in the air. For what reason, Sonny didn't know. He wasn't the fucking fuzz.

Sonny pulled a silencer from his pants pocket and screwed it on the barrel of his weapon. He took aim at Coleman's right knee and fired once. Usually, there was a feeling of disgust that came with this part of his job. The Catholic in him would never let him forget that he was headed for an eternity in hell for his chosen profession. But when he felt the recoil of the .45 a feeling of intense pleasure surged through him.

Coleman fell to his back clutching his knee on the wooden planks of the dock. “Fuck!”

“There is no Tony, Coleman. You wanna tell me the truth or do you wanna lose your other knee?” He aimed the gun at the injured man's left knee.

“Fine! I'll talk!” Coleman managed to pull himself into a seated position but said nothing further.

Sonny fired once into the water. “I'm waiting!” He could feel himself starting to lose control of his temper real quick.

“A boss outta Bensonhurst...Joe Scully, paid me a lot of money to put this auction together for some of his important clients. He told me that if you objected to just offer you my prettiest teenager.” Coleman was talking fast and not once did he take his eyes off of the barrel of the gun that Sonny still had aimed at him. “Joe said you wouldn't want a little girl.”

That was for damn sure. He wasn't a fucking pedophile. Emily might be underage but she was far from a little girl. She was barely under the age of consent in New York.

Sonny had heard all that he needed to know. The cowering waste of life in front of him was of no more use to him.

He raised the barrel of his gun and took aim between Coleman's eyes. He fired once and his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the handle of his weapon as the bar owner's black soul departed the earth.

“Johnny,” He called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Call Max and have him come clean up this mess.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ignoring the corpse lying at his feet, Sonny checked his watch. It was only a little after ten. Kelly's would be open for another forty-five minutes. It was too late to cook and he had no clue when the last time Emily ate was. He decided to stop in and pick her up something.

When he walked in the front door of the diner, his father showed surprise at seeing him.

“Michael!” He smiled. God, Sonny hated it when his old man called him that. “What brings you here so late, son?”

“Business ran late,” Sonny replied. His father knew damn well what he did for a living and in no way approved. For the sake of their fragile relationship, Mike never discussed work with his son. “Can I get two bacon cheeseburgers to go?”

Mike quickly called the order into the back.

“Either you are really hungry...or you have a date.” His father smirked.

“Neither,” Sonny shook his head. “Helping a friend out who's going through some stuff.”

“Good boy,” Mike nodded in approval.

“Well, if it isn't the jackass who stole my husband on date night!”

Sonny knew that voice. He put a smirk on his face before turning around to face Jason's wife, Carly.

“Jase still not home yet, harlot?” He asked.

“I really wish you two would stop calling each other names...you're practically family.” Mike sighed.

They both laughed as Sonny slung a friendly arm around Carly's shoulders. “Come on, Pops, Caroline here is the sister that you and Mama wouldn't give me. This is how we show our love.”

Mike just shook his head and walked away to check on his son's order.

“Don't call me Caroline!” Carly snapped as she pulled away. “And you know damn well that Jason isn't home yet...though I will admit this is the first time in awhile he's been stuck in a police station and not been under arrest so that is a plus...did you guys really bust up a sex-slave ring?”

Sonny nodded before he got a sudden idea. “Yeah...and I need your help with something.”

Carly raised an eyebrow. “Don't you usually yell at Jason for telling me too much about work? Now you actually want my help with something?”

“This isn't about work,” Sonny shook his head. “When I went to check out the auction tonight, Coleman tried to offer me a girl to let it go on.”

“That fucker!” Carly hissed in outrage.

“Caroline Morgan!” Mike scolded from the kitchen like the woman was a small child.

“Sorry, Mike!” Carly called back even though Sonny knew she wasn't sorry. That just wasn't Carly's style. “Go on,” She urged. “What do you need?”

“The girl – Emily – she's sixteen and she's been in the foster care system before so she's staying with me. I was going to have a chat with Alexis in the morning to see what we can do about getting her legally emancipated.” He explained.

“I'm yours to command, boss.” Carly agreed right away. She had had a rough start in life herself and had been raised in the foster care system. If she hadn't have found Jason, Lord only knows what would have become of her. Jason kept the impulsively reckless Carly in check and Carly brought out the softer non-robot like side in his best friend. That's why he had always approved of her. Jason and Carly were two pieces of the same puzzle.

“She has no clothes, no nothing...I was going to have one of my guys pick her up some things in the morning –”

“Oh, hell no,” Carly held up a hand to stop him. “What size is she?”

“Six,” Sonny smiled. “I figured you would know more what to get than say...Max.”

“Damn straight,” Carly nodded. “The poor girl's been through enough without Max picking out her clothes.” Yeah, now that she said it like that, Sonny had no clue what he had been originally thinking. “I'll stop by tomorrow with a few outfits...just the necessities. When she's feeling up to it, I'm hijacking your credit card and taking her on a shopping spree.”

Sonny knew he could count on Carly. It would be good for Emily to have another female around to confide in and do the stuff that he sure as hell wasn't doing – shopping, nail salons. Carly was well-equipped to teach Emily the ropes of being the spoiled girl of a made guy. He fully intended on spoiling her rotten so she had better learn quickly.

“Whatever you need to get her set up.” He readily agreed.

“You are willingly handing your credit card over...to me of all people?” Carly looked at him incredulously. She studied him for a moment before a look of pure shock came over her pretty face. “You like her!” She gasped. “Sonny, that's statuary rape.” She lowered her voice.

“Only if I have sex with her and someone finds out...and I ain't pushing her,” Sonny whispered back equally as quiet.

“Holy shit!” Sonny had to shoot her a look to get her to lower her voice. “I think you more than like her!”

“Caroline!” Mike appeared at the counter with his order and Sonny was silently thanking his father for the rescue.

“Sorry, Mikey,” Carly pouted and his father was actually dumb enough to fall for her schoolgirl routine...sucker.

Sonny pulled out his wallet and handed his father his black card. “After you run it, give it to her,” He jerked his head in Carly's direction.

As he stood from his stool to leave and grabbed the takeout bag, he leaned down and whispered, “If you don't bug me anymore about Emily you can get yourself something nice too.”

“I was gonna do that anyway!” Carly called at his retreating back.

“Harlot!”

“Jackass!”

“Michael! Caroline!”

“Night, Pops!” Sonny chuckled as he made his way out the door.

When Sonny finally arrived home, it was to find Emily curled up asleep on his couch. She was wearing his robe and was clutching a throw pillow to her chest like a lifeline.

Being careful not to wake her, he took a seat on the coffee table in front of her and set the takeout bag beside him. He reached out and gently shook her.

She shot up like a rocket, panting for breath and looking around wildly. He realized that she was confused and didn't know where she was.

“Querida, calm down,” He reached out and rubbed her arm. “It's just me...Sonny.”

It took a moment but once she fully woke up and realized it was him she relaxed.

“Sorry,” She said sheepishly, looking down at her hands.

“You don't have anything to be sorry for.” Now that she was sitting up, he moved to sit beside her on the couch. Testing her limits, he slid close to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she moved closer instead of moving away. “You're in a new place and you're safe, sweetheart...I don't think you're used to feeling that way.”

She shook her head. “My mom died of breast cancer when I was twelve. My step-dad, Luis, has a gambling problem. He also likes to drink.” She surprised him by opening up. “It started out with him hitting me when he was drunk...but then he got over his head in debt...and I was the easiest way to pay it off.”

“What's your step-father's last name?” He tried to keep the anger out of his tone. He didn't want her to think it was directed at her.

“Alcazar”

Looks like he had a little side-job for Jason. Her bastard step-father was NOT going to get away with what he had done to the girl he was charged with protecting.

“Where are you from, querida?”

“Pheonix”

That was all he needed to know. He decided to change the subject. He didn't want Emily dwelling on her past. That was over.

“Are you hungry?” He rubbed her shoulder. “I picked you up a burger while I was out.”

“Would you be upset if I said I just wanted to go to sleep?” She turned her head to look at him.

“Not at all, sweetheart.” He shook his head and smiled. “Do you want to go to bed alone or do you want me with you?”

“You with me.” She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

He stood and held out his hand for her. She took it and he silently led her up the penthouse stairs and to his bedroom. He tucked her into bed (she wasn't comfortable with removing his robe) and retreated into the bathroom to shower and change for bed. When he emerged he couldn't keep the smile off his face when he saw Emily curled up in his robe, hugging his pillow and sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but think that she was exactly where she was meant to be...in his bed...in his life. What the hell was happening to him? He had just met Emily...there was just something about her. She drew him to her without even trying...and he had never felt that kind of a pull before.

Careful not to wake her, he climbed in beside her but made sure to keep his distance lest he frighten her away. Being only a foot away and not being able to touch her, to hold her, to make love to her, was pure torture but if it meant that he got to keep her, in the long run, he was willing to endure it.

When Sonny awoke it was to find a very pleasant and very feminine pressure atop his chest. Opening his eyes he found that they had switched positions in the night. Emily now lay curled up on his chest, her chestnut hair tickling his nose, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

He chanced it and laid a kiss on top of her head and she started to stir in his arms.

When she finally opened her eyes, she tried to pull away in embarrassment. “I am so –”

“Don't,” He interrupted and held her to him tighter. “say you're sorry.”

“But I was laying on top of you all night...that couldn't have been comfortable.” She mumbled but she laid her head back down on his chest.

Was she kidding? She actually thought that holding her was an uncomfortable chore for him? He would have laughed if he hadn't known that she was serious.

“Querida, there was nothing uncomfortable about it.” He rubbed her arm. “You obviously needed someone to hold you...and I was happy to do it.”

“Why?”

That question threw him for a moment.

“Why what?”

Emily sat up a little to look at him. “Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me, buying me clothes, holding me while I sleep?”

For someone so young, she was very inquisitive.

“Can I tell you a story?” He asked.

She nodded.

He couldn't believe what he was about to share with her but he did it anyway. “When I was about two, my pops hit the bricks. He had a gambling problem and would bounce in and out of me and my mom's lives until I was five...then he just disappeared and my mama divorced him. A year later, she met this cop named Deke and remarried. He beat the shit out of both of us pretty much from the start. When I was fifteen, I ran away and never looked back. My mama died a year later. So, you see, sweetheart, we aren't that different.”

He hadn't really thought about how alike they were. Abusive step-fathers, dead mothers – no wonder he was drawn to her. They were kindred spirits.

“Not exactly a fairy tale.” Was Emily's response as she laid her head on his chest once more. It surprised him when he felt her gently running her fingers along his chest through his shirt.

“Oh, I don't know. It did have a happy ending...my old man found me when I was twenty-one and we're good now. He owns the diner here in town. Once you have some clothes, I'll take you there for lunch and you can meet him.” He was sharing more with this girl than he had shared with anyone in his life. This included his father, Jason, and Carly...combined.

“I'd like that,” This time when she looked at him, she didn't bother sitting up, she simply moved to lay her head on his shoulder so she could see his face. “So, your happily ever after is reconciling with your dad and being a...” She hesitated.

“Being a what?” He gave her hip a gentle tap.

“I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say it...” She looked a little scared and it hit him. Emily knew what he did.

“A made guy?” He whispered in her ear while at the same time praying to a God that had probably stopped listening to him a long time ago that she wouldn't run away from him.

“Yeah,”

She didn't pull away. She just laid there and stared at him.

“Does it bother you?” He asked softly.

This time she sat up entirely and Sonny immediately missed the warm softness of her body against his.

“It should...but it doesn't.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I knew who you were when you walked into Coleman's office last night. You make the news a lot...even in Arizona. When I saw you...I felt like my worst nightmare was coming true...but you saved me.” He could hear the tears in her voice and he didn't want them to fall.

Her worst nightmare? Why would he be her worst nightmare? Sonny felt like there was something that she wasn't telling him but hearing her starting to get upset, he shut the conversation down.

“So,” He gently pulled her to lay down beside him and rolled on his side to face her just as she did the same thing. “Back to what we were talking about. My happily ever is having my pops in my life, good friends...and maybe, just maybe, I've found my princess.” The way he was looking at her made sure she knew that he was talking about her and her alone.

Emily blushed and hid her face in the pillow. Sonny figured that he had pushed her far enough for one morning.

“We should probably be getting up, querida.” He reached out and ran his hand down her arm. “My friend Carly is coming by with some clothes for you and my lawyer is coming over to discuss what we can do about getting you emancipated.”

“Okay.”

His lawyer, Alexis Davis, was the first to arrive that morning. Seeing as Emily still didn't have any clothes, she stayed upstairs eating the breakfast he had prepared for her while he met with Alexis in the living room.

After he explained Emily's situation, Alexis explained their options.

“There are two ways for someone in Emily's situation to become legally emancipated.” The prim and proper lady lawyer started pulling documents out of her briefcase. “The first option is to petition the court. That could take up to six months and you would have to jump through a lot of hoops – she would have to prove that she was financially capable of supporting herself, she'd have to have a stable home and be enrolled in some type of high school program.”

While Sonny planned on encouraging Emily to finish her education there was no way in hell any woman of his was working. If she wanted to go to college and pursue a career in something she actually enjoyed doing...that was fine and he'd happily pay her way through school but he wasn't going to allow her to work some dead-end job as a waitress or grocery store clerk.

“Second option,” Sonny prompted.

“She could get married.”

Now he was listening. The second option provided him with a way of saving her from the bonds of childhood and secured him what he wanted most...her.

“She's under eighteen, how could I legally marry her?”

“Sonny...I said she could get married...I never said you had to be the one to marry her.” Alexis gave him that look that told him that she clearly didn't approve.

While Alexis was one hell of a lawyer and could be counted on as a friend if the situation was right, she only saw the world in black and white. She didn't understand the gray areas in which he lived. Morally...she was as by the book as you could get. He should have known better than to reveal his intentions for Emily in front of her.

“There is no one else.” He snapped, making Alexis jump. “We can have it annulled or get divorced as soon as she turns eighteen. I'm trying to protect the girl, Lex.” It was partially the truth. He did intend to protect Emily...with his life if necessary but any marriage he entered into with her would be as real as she would allow him to make it.

“A marriage of convenience?”

Sonny nodded. Alexis could believe whatever the hell she liked so long as he got what he wanted.

“Okay,” This seemed to appease her. “You would have to get parental consent.” She pulled a form from a file folder on the coffee table and handed it to him. “I'm sure you have ways of getting her deadbeat stepfather to sign it.” She said sarcastically.

Oh, he sure did.

As Alexis was leaving, Jason showed up with Carly...and his bodyguard, Max...who looked like he was carrying half a department store's worth of shopping bags.

“I thought you said you were only buying her necessities?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“These are necessities.” Carly rolled her eyes as Max deposited the bags by the front door before quickly taking off. After a morning spent with the Queen of Shopping, Sonny couldn't blame the guy. Jason was wearing a look that told his boss that he too had been dragged along on his wife's morning adventure. “I got her a couple of outfits, some nightgowns, underthings, private lady stuff...you told me to get her set up.”

Sonny did something very uncharacteristic of him. He walked up to Carly and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

Carly's mouth fell open. “Did you just thank me?”

“Don't get used to it.” Sonny rolled his eyes.

“Okay, where is this miracle girl?” Carly started looking around as if Emily was hiding behind the curtains or something. “I need to meet her before I nominate her for sainthood.”

“Upstairs...waiting on some clothes.” He reminded her.

“Oh, yeah, right!” Carly snapped her fingers before grabbing a couple of shopping bags and heading up the stairs.

Once his wife was out of earshot, Jason turned to Sonny with a pained expression on his face. “Please, tell me you have a job for me where I can fuck someone up? I need to release some stress after this morning.”

Sonny smirked before telling him he was taking a little trip to Arizona.

When Carly returned downstairs she wasn't alone. Emily was with her and...damn she looked good. He had to hand it to Carly, she knew how to dress people. His girl was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long pink cashmere sweater that fell off one shoulder exposing just enough of her creamy skin to make his pants tighten uncomfortably...he was really glad that he was sitting down.

“You look beautiful, querida.” He smiled at her making her blush. He loved that he could make her do that.

“Thanks...Carly has really good taste.” Emily smiled before coming to take a seat beside him on the couch.

“So,” Carly made her way over to where Jason was seated in the armchair and plopped down on his lap. The man that most of Port Charles was afraid of almost immediately wrapped a gentle arm around his wife's waist. “I was asking Em what she likes to do and she told me that she really likes to read so I was thinking...I have a running tab at Rowling Books – I go every Monday to pick up my magazines – maybe we could set Emily up an account too and she could start going with me. That's also the day I get my hair and nails done so I was thinking she could tag along for that too. It would get her out of the penthouse and help her get to know Port Charles.”

Sonny didn't know why Carly had taken so well to Emily. She wasn't the type of woman who usually got along with other women but if Carly was going to take his girl under her wing, he wasn't going to question it.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders. He had to hold back a smirk when he felt her scoot closer and lean into his side. “I think that would be a great idea if that's what you want, querida.” He looked down at her.

She nodded and smiled.

“Speaking of you two going out,” Jason lightly smacked Carly's thigh. “Why don't you take Emily on that shopping trip you were talking about this weekend? I'm going to be out of town for a few days.”

“Where are you going this time?” Carly huffed in annoyance.

“Doesn't matter,” Jason shook his head.

“Yes, it does! I'm your wife!”

Sonny could sense one of the Morgans epic arguments coming on so he decided to step in with the truth. “He's going to Pheonix.”

Emily looked up at him sharply. “Why?”

“Because there is a paper we need your step-dad to sign so we can get you emancipated.”

“Is he going to...you know?” She looked at him suspiciously.

Jason and Carly had stopped arguing and were now watching the both of them intently. It was like him and Emily were characters on some kind of interesting soap opera.

“Do you want him to?” He asked her seriously.

Immediately she shook her head in the negative. “No...I just never want to see him again.”

Sonny nodded. “Fine...but you know he still has to be taught a lesson, right?” There was no way Luis Alcazar was going to get a free pass on what he had done. He would respect Emily's wishes and he wouldn't have Jason kill him...but the man was going to know some serious pain.

Emily just nodded and then turned to Jason. “Can you do me a favor while you're there?” She asked.

Jason nodded.

“In my bedroom at the top the stairs, there's a music box sitting my dresser...my mom gave it to me when I was little. It has Beauty and the Beast along the base and a spinning glass covered rose on top.” She described it. “Could you get it for me?”

“Of course he can,” Carly answered for him and smacked his chest. “Right?”

“I was going to say yes all on my own, Carly.” Jason glared.

Much to Sonny's displeasure, Carly had kidnapped Emily for most of the weekend. On Saturday Carly had taken his girl on the promised shopping trip and to set up an account at the local bookstore. He had been amused when Emily had come home with more books than clothes and declared that she was never going shopping with Carly again. Yeah...that was most people's reactions after shopping with Carly Morgan.

On Sunday Carly took Emily out for a spa day. Sonny decided to use the free time to catch up on some work at the coffee bean warehouse.

That afternoon, Jason found him in his office going over invoices when he returned from Arizona.

“How'd it go?” He asked without looking up.

“I'm pretty sure Alcazar learned his lesson and he signed this.”

The parental consent form (signed...with what looked to be a speck of dried blood in the corner) was slid onto the desk in front of him.

“Did you get Em's music box?” He looked up.

Jason laid that in front of him on the desk as well. He also laid a powder blue scrapbook with a silver glitter heart on the cover down as well.

“I thought you might be interested in that as well.”

Curiously, Sonny opened the cover of the scrapbook. The inside was a teenage girl's secret shrine to her favorite crush. It was filled with newspaper and magazine pictures and articles as well as pages she had obviously printed off of the internet. Normal teenage girls kept this kind of scrapbook dedicated to a boyband member or actor...Emily was not a normal teenage girl. This scrapbook was dedicated to him.

Suddenly, everything clicked for him. She had known who he was when they had first met. She had told him that she thought her worst nightmare was coming true when he walked into Coleman's office on Monday evening. It was her worst nightmare because she thought the man that she had a crush on was there to rape her.

A smirk came over his face. His girl wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

Sonny made sure he was home waiting for her when Emily returned from her day at the spa.

He was seated on the couch and the scrapbook was placed directly in the center of the coffee table. When she saw it, she froze on her way to join him on the couch.

“What's wrong, querida?” He held out his hand to her.

“Did you open that?” She ignored his hand.

He nodded slowly.

Her eyes started to fill with tears as her face turned so red that Sonny half expected steam to come out of her ears.

He quickly got to his feet and went and took her in his arms. “It's okay, querida.” He murmured into her hair.

“You probably think I'm some stupid little girl now...” She mumbled into his chest where she had buried her face.

He chuckled huskily and gently pushed her back so he could cup her face in his hand and look in her eyes.

“I think it explains why you let me touch you...why you come willingly to my bed every night and let me hold you.” He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. “You want me just like I want you.”

She gasped and her eyes darted up to meet his.

He smiled and dropped a soft, quick and chaste kiss on her lips. He couldn't help himself. He had been wanting to kiss her for almost a week.

“But I'm only sixteen...” Emily shook her head but she was smiling.

He stepped back and took her hand and led her to the couch. He took a seat and pulled her to sit next to him before reaching over into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and extracting the parental consent form. Without a word, he passed it to her.

He watched as she unfolded the paper and read it.

She turned to look at him in shock. “Sonny, you can't be serious.”

“Why not?”

“Because...” She trailed off unable to think of anything to say.

“The way I see it...I want you and you want me. Getting married would also give you the same legal freedom as emancipation.” He explained.

“Wanting someone isn't a reason to get married Sonny...and you could have me without a marriage license.” She surprised him by admitting. “You're not obligated to me.”

This time he did laugh at her.

“Querida, you are not an obligation. If I wanted to help you I could have just let the cops put you in the system. I brought you here because I wanted to be with you.” He told her the truth. “Do you actually know what querida means?”

“Darling...or lover in certain contexts.”

He smiled. “¿Tu hablas español?”

“Un poco.” She responded.

He reached to the side table and grabbed her music box. “Let's see if you understand this...” He handed it to her. “Te quiero, Emily. ¿Serás la el Belleza a mi Bestia?”

He waited for her to notice the new edition to the music box. When he had discovered that the glass lid lifted off of the base, he had placed the engagement ring that he had bought that afternoon beneath the stem of the delicate porcelain rose before replacing the lid.

When she finally did notice the ring her eyes started to water and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth as Sonny took the music box from her and carefully retrieved the ring before setting the box on the coffee table.

“De Verdad?” She finally asked.

“For real, baby.” He nodded. “What do you say?”

She smiled as a single tear drop fell from her eye. “I say that...I love you too.”

“Does that mean you'll marry me?” He held up the ring between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Yeah, it does.” She nodded and held out her hand so he could slip the ring on her finger.

Once the diamond was where it belonged, he pulled her to him for what was only their second kiss. This time he allowed himself to kiss her deeper...because he knew that he could. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance which she readily granted. He explored her mouth before allowing his tongue to gently duel with hers.

When she moaned and pressed herself more firmly against him – her soft breasts pressing against his chest – he made himself pull back before things went too far.

“Why'd you stop?” Emily whined, partly out of breath.

Sonny smirked. “Because if you kept moaning like that I was going to end up doing something that won't be legal until we say “I Do”

Emily, seemingly in control of herself again, blushed and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“Never be sorry for letting me know that you want me, baby.” He sat back on the couch cushions and pulled her to straddle his lap. It wasn't helping calm his libido any but he really didn't fucking care. He had his girl and she loved him. He didn't want to let her too far out of his reach. “Because I'm not sorry for wanting you...and I do...all the time.” She blushed even redder and he get couldn't resist laying a kiss on the tip of her nose. “We just gotta wait until we're married. If someone found out I took you to bed before the wedding I could get locked up.”

“But who am I going to tell?” She surprised him by arguing.

“Carly,” He said pointedly. “And – she won't mean to – but she will probably inadvertently tell the whole damn town...she can't help herself.”

Emily laughed. It seemed his girl had gotten to know Carly Morgan well enough to know that he spoke the truth.

“And, I invited my pops over to have dinner with us tonight...can't have the old man catching us going at it and drop dead of a heart attack, now can we?” He smirked, his dimples in full force. “I kinda like the idea of my wife coming to our marriage bed a virgin...it means that you're exclusively mine. No other man but me has or will ever touch you.”

“Sonny,” This time Emily was the one smirking. “I've been yours since before we ever met...and that isn't changing. Wedding or no wedding, you will be the only man to ever touch me...I swear.”

He couldn't resist, he pulled her down for another steamy kiss.

This was how his father found them when Johnny let him into the penthouse.

“Michael Corinthos, Jr.!” The old man scolded from the doorway.

The two broke apart. Emily had the good sense to look sheepish and get off his lap. Sonny on the other hand just had a cocky grin on his handsome face as he greeted his father.

“Hey, Pops,” He got to his feet and held out his hand to help his fiancee (the only thing that sounded better in his mind was wife) to her feet. “There's someone here that I want you to meet...”

“Oh, you mean the pretty girl you were just mauling?” His father raised an eyebrow at him and the resemblance between father and son had never been clearer.

“If by pretty girl, you mean my fiancee...then yes, that is who I want you to meet, Pops.” He led Emily up to his father. “Emily, this is my dad, Mike Corbin. Pops, this is my fiancee, Emily Bowen.”

“It's nice to meet you, Mr. Corbin.” Emily held out her hand.

Mike just laughed and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “You can call me Mike...or I guess Dad since it seems you're joining the family.” He turned to look at Sonny. “Son, can I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?”

Sonny already had a pretty good idea of what his father was going to say and nodded. “Querida, since I know you're dying to, why don't you run across the hall and show Carly your ring?” He suggested. “Invite her and Jason over to dinner...I meant to earlier but I forgot.”

Emily smiled and kissed his cheek. “Be back in a few minutes.”

Once in the kitchen, Sonny checked on the lamb in the oven while his father started in on him.

“Michael, how old is Emily?” He asked suspiciously.

“Doesn't matter,” Sonny shut the oven and turned around to lean against the marble countertop. “I love her and she loves me.” He folded his arms across his chest.

“So, she is underage?” Mike ran a hand over his face. “Jesus Christ, Michael, need I remind you that you are thirty-six-years-old?”

“Pops, how about instead of just assuming the worst about me you actually let me explain first?”

“Fine,”

Sonny spent the next twenty minutes explaining how he had come to meet Emily and the events leading up to their engagement.

“So, Emily was the friend you were helping out?” Mike's tone had greatly softened. It no longer held that judgemental tone that grated on Sonny's nerves.

Sonny nodded. “Yeah...and I won't lie, I've been attracted to her since the moment I saw her but living with her and learning her story...well...I couldn't help but fall in love with her. I want to take care of her, Pops – give her a family, a future...her happily ever after.”

“When did you become so poetic?” Mike raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Happily ever after?”

“Em loves fairy tales,” Sonny laughed. “I'm the Beast to her Beauty.”

Mike started laughing just as Emily appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Carly and Jason will be over in a few minutes...what is so funny?” She asked giving Mike an odd look.

Mike wiped tears of mirth from his eyes before walking up to her and kissing her cheek. “I think you've broken my son, sweetheart...and I can't thank you enough...please don't fix him...I like him this way.”

Emily simply shot Sonny a quizzical look before he too started laughing.

Since they wanted to get it over with quickly, Sonny and Emily had decided on a December wedding. They would marry the day after Christmas at Queen of Angels Catholic Church. This left them only a few weeks to plan. Luckily, they had Carly who pretty much took control straight out of the gate. The only thing Emily was needed for was trying on dresses and tasting wedding cakes. All Sonny had to do was hand over his credit card and get fitted for a tux.

Christmas Eve found the entire Corinthos/Morgan clan gathered in his penthouse. They had just finished dinner and everyone was now gathered in the living room drinking coffee and exchanging gifts.

“Jesus, Carly!” Emily turned beat red after opening and closing a gift box so quickly that Sonny hadn't had time to get a peek at what was inside...and his girl was sitting on his lap so her swiftness was impressive. He had a feeling he would be thanking Carly for whatever was inside come their wedding night.

Carly simply laughed before looking at him, “That's my gift to you too.” She smirked.

Sonny just shook his head before tossing a red envelope in his father's direction. “This is from us, Pops.”

Sonny and Emily both watched to see the old man's reaction as he opened the envelope and found the cruise tickets that they had purchased for him.

“A cruise to Cuba?” He looked at them in shock.

“Yeah, since the travel sanctions were lifted a lot of cruise companies are offering packages,” Sonny explained. “It was Emily's idea. She thinks you're working too hard at the diner...and I agree. Max and Milo will take over for you while you're gone.” Max had actually been happy to be relieved of Carly duty for two weeks.

Mike stood from the couch and walked to the armchair they were both seated in. He gave his son a quick, one-armed hug before leaning down to kiss Emily's cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He hugged her.

“You're welcome, Dad,” He hugged her a little bit tighter when she called him that.

“Oh, our gift to the two of you is a month off for Jason and use of my island and plane to get there and back,” Sonny told Jason and Carly.

“Thanks, man.” Jason nodded.

“Don't thank me, it's my gift to myself...it means at least thirty days of not having to deal with the harlot across the hall,” Sonny smirked.

“Jackass,” Carly rolled her eyes.

“Michael! Caroline!” Mike scolded in absolute exasperation as Jason and Emily simply laughed.

That night as Emily joined him in what was now their bed, Sonny didn't immediately move to turn off the light like he always did.

“I don't know if you noticed or not but I didn't give you your gift earlier,” He opened his arms to her.

“I noticed,” She snuggled up to his chest. “But I wasn't really worried about it. You're marrying me the day after tomorrow...that's the greatest gift you can give me, Sonny.”

He reached over and grabbed a red envelope similar to the one that he had given his father earlier.

“What if I gave you a honeymoon?” He handed it to her.

Emily sat up to open it. Inside was a travel brochure.

“Colmar, France?”

“Yeah,” He took the brochure from her hands and opened it to show her a picture of the town. “Colmar was the inspiration for Belle's hometown in Disney's Beauty and the Beast.”

Setting the pamphlet aside, Emily threw her arms around his neck. “Oh my God, Sonny, I love you! This is so amazing. I can't wait!” She giggled.

“Love you too, baby.” He pulled her back to lay a kiss on her lips. “Merry Christmas.”

The wedding was a small, simple affair. The only people in attendance (besides the bride and groom) had been Jason, Carly, and Mike. Carly had decorated the small chapel of Queen of Angels with white roses and Emily wore a simple, but sexy long, white princess gown and veil. The happiest moment of Sonny's life had been the moment the priest had declared them man and wife. When they shared their first kiss as a married couple, it was wet...not because of passion but because of tears. When they parted, Sonny was shocked to find that not all the tears had come from his bride. A few had escaped his own eyes.

They had a small reception for their friends and Sonny's employees and associates at Club 101 before he finally managed to steal his bride away.

They cuddled and made out like teenagers (that at least Sonny wasn't) in the back of the limo and after a little bit, Emily glanced out the window and took in where they were.

“Sonny, where are we going? Our place is on the other side of town.” She looked at him in confusion.

He loved how easily she referred to the penthouse as their place because it really was their place. Sonny already had a hard time imagining what life was like in Harborview Towers before Emily.

“It's a surprise.” He pecked her on the lips as the limo came to a stop.

When Johnny opened the door, Sonny made sure that he was the first one out and offered his wife his hand.

Emily stepped out of the limo and got a good look at where they were.

They were standing in the driveway of a large stone mansion...that kind of resembled a nineteenth-century french castle. There was a large stone gate and the mansion was the only building in sight besides a small guest house in the back.

“Okay, I am very confused.” She turned to him.

Sonny simply took her hand and led her into a house that, while beautiful, was mostly empty. He lead her through a hallway with polished wooden floors and up two flights of steps before opening a set of double wooden doors and nodding for her to enter.

When she did, she gasped. She was standing in a library that looked like it was straight out of Beauty and the Beast.

“Does my Belle approve of her library?” He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder.

“My library?” She turned her head to look at him.

“Welcome home, querida.” He told her as a familiar song began playing from the room's sound system.

“This place is ours?” Emily laughed in surprise and turned in his arms.

“Yep,” He said as he started to sway with her to the music.

“Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast”

He laid a soft kiss on her lips as the song came to an end. “I love you, Emily.” He kissed her forehead when they parted.

“I love you too, Sonny.” She whispered looking into his eyes.

He kissed her again before pulling back, “Can I take you to bed, Mrs. Corinthos?” He asked huskily against her lips.

“I think I'd like that...”

That night, from the four-poster bed in the master suite where he lay holding his naked, sleeping wife in his arms, Sonny watched as the snow slowly began to fall outside. If anyone would have told him last Christmas that this year he would be a happily married man he would have told them to have their head checked. He didn't know why God had blessed him with his wife but he would forever cherish her. He knew he didn't deserve a happy ending but he sure wasn't going to turn his away.

“And they lived happily ever after...” He mumbled to himself before laying a kiss on a sleeping Emily's lips and holding her closer as he too joined her in the land of dreams.

 

 

FINIS


	2. Read the Original Rewrite!

If you would like to read the original rewrite of this story, _The Beast's Beauty_ , you can do so by [ **CLICKING HERE!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12910572/chapters/29496120)

 

**The Beast's Beauty Summary:**

_When Diego Del los Santos hears of a sex slave auction going down in his territory, he goes to shut it down...never expecting to find the beauty to his beast._

 

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://WWW.BADWOLFROSE.COM)

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> ¿Tu hablas español? - You speak Spanish?
> 
> Un poco – A little/A bit
> 
> Te quiero, Emily. ¿Serás la el Belleza a mi Bestia? - I love you, Emily. Will you be the Beauty to my Beast?
> 
> De Verdad? - For real?


End file.
